Who do I Love
by jungle-chick
Summary: another cute ff about M and R!!!!! read and review and don't mind mistakes


Who do I Love?  
  
  
  
Dear: Marguerite  
  
How are you? Ned and i have been trying to get a hold of you for a long time. Are you ok?. I am writing this letter to tell you that I was out to see Roxton a couple weeks ago. He misses you terribly. He has been trying to get in touch with you for months. So have Ned and i. We all feel as if you have pushed us out of your life. It has been a year since i last have seen you. I miss you, Ned misses you, and Roxton the most of all. John is leaving for America in a few months and has called us all to get together before he leaves. He has asked me to tell you that he hopes and prays that you will come. We've been worried about you, and we all have news that we are sharing on the day that we all meet. Ned and i are living in Paris so feel free to call, write, or even visit. I should be wrapping this letter up now, many places to be at once you know. I hope to see you soon  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
Ned and Veronica Malone  
  
Veronica and Ned  
  
  
  
Marguerite read the letter silently and placed it on her night stand. Veronica writing a letter to her, now there's a new one. I wonder what all this big news is?.  
  
  
  
Marguerite had been dreading the day when one of her old friends was going to actually find her. She had started a new life since she had gotten off the plateau. She had met a very nice man who loved her. She had two beautiful little girls and a very large fortune. She had the life she had always dreamed of.  
  
"Marguerite are you in there?" she heard a light wrapping on her door. "Yes Phillip im in here. Come in" A tall man with broad shoulders walked in and gave Marguerite a small loving kiss. "What's up, you weren't down at supper. Are you feeling ok?" "I feel fine, my friend Veronica Malone has sent me a letter" "Oh that's nice, you don't seem to pleased" "Well all my friends are getting together and have invited me" Phillip looked over at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Marguerite darling, you can't hide from them forever. They all obviously miss you" "Phillip im not sure if i should go and see them, it will bring back to many painful memories" "I know, but you have got to tell them you have a new life. You have to face them hunny" Marguerite smiled at him and walked over to her desk. "Phillip i think i'll go but promise you will come with me" "I see what i can do, but right now i must go down and make a call" He walked over to her and tenderly kissed her goodnight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dear: Ned and Veronica  
  
I am doing very well. How are you? I have decided to go to the get together, but not to see Roxton. I'm going for old times sake. I have missed you very much and am very sorry for not being in contact with you. I have been very busy and have not been at home very much. How is Ned doing? I heard he has been promoted. Give him my love and tell him i miss him. I have not and will never push you out of my life. Your family towards me and never want that to change. I must make this brief but i can't wait til i see you again. What date is it?  
  
  
  
Love  
  
Marguerite  
  
Marguerite  
  
  
  
Veronica read the letter a few times over before finally putting it down. Her friend seemed quite happy and content with her life. She was glad she was ok and safe.  
  
"Ned come and read this" Veronica called her husband into the room. "What is it Veronica" asked Ned taking the letter. "It's a letter from Marguerite" Ned scanned the letter a couple of times before sitting down. "Well she seems quite well doesn't she?" "Yes and that's what's worrying me" Ned took her hand and lightly squeezed it "We can't underestimate our dear Marguerite, she is full of surprises" "I suppose, im glad she is coming to Roxton's farewell party" "That's what im worried about" Veronica looked at Ned skeptically "Why would that worry you?" "Well you said yourself she seems very happy with her life, which means...she might have found someone else. What will Roxton do if that's why she won't talk to us" "Well i suppose he'll go a little crazy" Ned nodded his head "So if that's the case then we shouldn't interfere" "Exactly. Well sweetheart, i think you should write her back soon" Ned stood up as did Veronica. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his lips "I think that can wait til tomorrow" He agreed eagerly and started towards there bedroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Ma'm there's a telegram for you" A young maid passed Marguerite a small note "Thank You Sara, can you please give Meg some fresh milk please" "Of course Ma'm" The young girl walked away while Marguerite read her telegram.  
  
The arrangement has been set up for the 22nd of April, a week from today. Ned say's hello. See you in a week.  
  
Love From,  
  
Ned and Veronica  
  
  
  
Marguerite sighed. In less than a week she would face her past. This would be hard on her, and probably Roxton.  
  
Marguerite was disturbed of her thought's by the young maid running towards her. "Ma'm, Mr. Roberts just calld saying he will be away for the next week. He told me that he would call you tomorrow, he didn't have time to talk right now" Marguerite glared at the house. "Well isn't he the most reliable man" muttered Marguerite as she made her way up to the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the days that followed, Marguerite grew more anxious. She wanted to get it over with so she wouldn't have to face them again. When the day fianally came, Marguerite dreaded getting out of bed. She got up, showered, dressed and got her two daughters Meg and Emily ready. If Phillip wasn't going then she might as well have her two daughters with her. She grabbed her purse and walked out to where the car was waiting. "Have you got everything ma'm?" "Yes Ryan, thank you" Ryan helped Marguerite into the car and then handed her Meg and Emily. "Mrs. Roberts, where will it be today?" "The Roxton Estate" "Alright ma'm" As they drove away silently, Marguerite could feel her palms growing clammy.  
  
"We are here ma'm" Marguerite looked out her window and nervously sighed. Ryan helped her and her daughters out. "What timer shall i come and get you?" "Come get me around 2 pm" "Alright" Marguerite walked up the steps with Meg in one arm and Emily holding on to her other hand. She reached out her hand and rang the doorbell. Almost immediatly Veronica threw open the door and wrapped her in a warm sisterly hug, not even noticing the two children. When Veronica pulled away she looked down at Emily and smiled. "Marguerite who are these two beautiful children?" "Well these are my two daughters, Emily and Meg" Veronica picked up a one year old Emily "Well aren't you just the cutest little girl" Veronica said. Ned walked around the door and wrapped Marguerite in a tight hug. He let go and looked at the two children. "These beautiful girls can't be yours Marguerite?" "Well they are, this is Meg and that is Emily" Ned took Meg into his arms and protectivly cuddled the little bundle. Marguerite followed Ned and Veronica into a large sitting room. The first thing she noticed was Challenger "On my dear Marguerite how are you?" asked Challenger, getting up to meet her. "I'm quite well George, just a little tired but that's what you get when you enter motherhood" Challenger looked at the two little girls "There precious my dear" "Thank you" The four adults sat down and started chatting non-stop "So Marguerite, may i ask who fathered these darlings?" asked a very curious Ned. Every head turned in her direction "Well a short time after we got off the plateau, i met this very nice man who helped me out with all my money trouble. In the months that followed we became closer and he asked me to marry him. I was over whelmed and said yes. Two months later, we got news about having our first baby. So that's how Emily Raven Roberts and Meg Elisabeth Roberts exist" "So Marguerite Roberts, when will we get to meet the lucky fellow?" "Well he was supposed to be here, but he got called out on buisness. He is always working, but i don't mind. I love him with all my heart. I love him as Veronica loves Ned" Veronica smiled at her as did Ned. "I have one question" "Ask Away" "Where the hell is Roxton? This is supposed to be for his going away" The others glanced at each other. "Marguerite, Roxton met someone yesterday. They have grown quite close" "Well that's wonderful" Marguerite let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't have to worry about what Roxton would say to her. "Well, Veronica in your letter you said something about you and Ned telling us some news?" Veronica smiled "Yes, Ned and i are planning on going back to the plateau for a couple of months. Assai is living in the treehouse so we have a place to stay. We were going to ask you to come along" "Veronica as much as i would love to, i can't. Meg is only 2 months and im not sure Emily would handle it"  
  
  
  
"Well Marguerite, it's a pleasure" Marguerite turned towards the doorway. There stood a very handsome Roxton. "Yes Roxton, i did decide to come. May i ask who this young lady is?" Marguerite got up and shook the woman's hand "This is Victoria, but we all can call her Tori. We met at a conference yesterday, and we have decided to start seeing each other" For the first time Roxton heard a faint cry. "Oh Meg, mommy is here. SHHH" Roxton looked astounded by the sight of Marguerite holding a very small bundle. "Roxton i would like to introduce you to my baby girls. This is Meg and this is Emily" Marguerite handed Meg over to Roxton. "Are they your children?" "Yes, Emily and Meg Roberts. My name is Marguerite Roberts" Roxton looked about to cry. He handed Meg over Veronica and walked out to the hall. "Well Marguerite, he took it well didn't he" Veronica said. Marguerite ran out to the hall. "Roxton wait" Marguerite ran up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why the hell did you go and get married and not tell any of us?" "Well when we got back to London, i started my life over by myself. I met my husband Phillip in a bank. He helped me out in many situation's. We ended up seeing alot of each other and one thing led to another" "Well you could have at least tell us you were getting married" "I thought you would all hate me so i moved into his house and we didn't give our number out" "Well you knew i loved you, and you ran off with some bank man" Roxton was starting to raise his voice by now. "Well you didn't exactly wait either. How old is she 20?" "Actually she 25 and we have taken a great liking towards each other" "Oh i see. So you've already slept with her" "No Marguerite i have not slept with her" Roxton was yelling now. Ned and Veronica peeked there heads out of the door. "Well your yelling me because im married and have a life, look at you. You've known her for less then 48 hours and your already starting a relationship with Tori" Roxton opened the door to outside and ran outside. "Well she is smart, kind, and let's me hold and kiss her in public. She doesn't pull away afraid someone will be looking at her. She loves me back" "Roxton, for gods sake. She is 10 years younger than you" "Age doesn't matter in the case of love" Roxton and Marguerite were heading towards the garden now. "Well if you love her and not me anymore, then why are you mad that im married and have kids" "Do you love him?" "Yes i love him, and like i told Veronica, i love him as Veronica loves Ned" "Well than Congratulations on your marriage, and i hope to god your children don't turn out like you" Marguerite lifted her hand and slapped him hard. "Don't you ever talk about me or my children like that" Marguerite ran back into the house leaving a very shocked Roxton in the garden.  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving" Marguerite rushed into the sitting room. "What happened?" asked a very concerned Veronica. "I'm going home. I never ever want to see John Roxton again" Marguerite picked up Meg and took Emily by the hand. "I hope to see you again, but i have to leave now" Marguerite put on her coat and started towards the door. Veronica yelled after her "Im coming with you" Veronica kissed Ned and ran after Marguerite. "Veronica you don't have to come" "I am so don't even try to get rid of me" Veronica walked over to her car. "Get in" Veronica demanded. "You can drive?" asked Marguerite incrediously. "I'm not that bad, i've only driven a few times, but Ned says im good" Marguerite strapped Meg and Emily in the backseat and got into the front seat beside Veronica. "Veronica, have you and Ned ever thought about having kids someday" "As a matter of fact we have been talking about it a lot lately. We both want kids, but we might not have the time for them right now" Marguerite smiled at the younger woman. "You and Ned would make fine parents. By the way, where did Victoria go?" "Well shortly after you and Roxton ran outside, she said she had an appointment somewhere" Marguerite smirked. "She probably scared of Roxton from what she heard" "Now Marguerite, don't lay it all on John. He's been through alot in the past two years. Losing you, losing his mother, Ned and i leaving for Paris. We have all changed over the years most of all you and Roxton" Marguerite could feel her eyes growing moist. "Veronica i envy you" "And why is that?" "Well you and Ned have stayed together from the moment you set eyes on each other" "Well we have had our fair share of arguments, but other than that we are quite happy" "You and Ned don't let other things distract you from your love. I alway's let things get in the way" Veronica looked over at her and smiled "Marguerite, all you have to do is try. I love Ned more than anything in this world. After we got off the plateau we weren't planning on getting married. All we wanted was to have a friendship that would alway's be there, but we realized there was also love wrapped up in that friendship" Marguerite sighed. "It sounds like a romance novel" Both women started to laugh. "Take a right at the next corner, you'll see a sign to the Robert's estate" Veronica turned right and headed straight up a long driveway. "You seem to have done very well for yourself" "Yes Veronica. I have" Veronica parked the car and helped get the two children out of the back seat. Marguerite led her to the doors of the house. "Ma'm your back early" stampperd Sara. "Yes i am. This is my dear friend Veronica" "Nice to meet you Miss Veronica" Sara took Emily from Veronica and took her into the kitchen. "Veronica would you be a dear and take Meg up to her cradle?" "Yea sure, what room is her's?" "Her room is the last one on the left....or right. I'm not sure, just look in both" Veronica took Meg from Marguerite and started up the stairs. She went to the end of the hall and opened the left door. The scene she saw was no joking manner. "Marguerite, come take a look at this" There in front of Veronica lay Roxton's Victoria and what looked to be Marguerite's husband. Marguerite ran up the stairs and looked in the room. "Veronica what is....." her voice trailed off. "Marguerite im sorry...i didn;t mean for you to see this" Phillip started towards Marguerite. "Don't come near me, what is this slut doing in my bedroom" Marguerite turned towards Victoria. "Won't Roxton be pleased to hear about this" "Please don't tell him, i'll do anything for you if you don't tell him" Marguerite glared at Victoria as did Veronica. "He has the right to know" Marguerite grabbed a half dressed Victoria and threw her out of the room. She turned to Phillip. "You stupid bastard. You thought you could play me" Veronica left the room with Meg and motioned Marguerite to follow her. "I'll be there in a moment Veronica. Phillip, if you ever come near me or my children again i will make sure your arrested" With that Marguerite ran down the stairs and met Veronica and her two children. "Let's go Veronica. I want nothing to do with this house" Veronica and Marguerite ran outside and got in the car. "I've got to find a place to stay for awhile" Marguerite said while the car was pulling away. "Marguerite, you and the kids can stay with Ned and I in Paris" "No, I couldn't. I'd be intruding on yours and Neds privacy" "Listen, we lived together for three years. I think Ned and i can stand you for a few months" Marguerite smiled at her. "Your such a good friend. Do you think Ned will mind?" "No not at all. He loves when we have company" Marguerite could feel the tears that she had been holding in start to fall. "How could he do this to me. He told me he loved me" Veronica wasn't sure if Marguerite was talking about Roxton or Phillip. "Marguerite you don't deserve this. I'm going to run in the house and get Ned. You stay here and rest" Veronica parked the car and got out and ran to the front door.  
  
  
  
"Ned we're leaving now, come on" "Why Veronica, just sit down and talk" Veronica knew he wasn't going to come if she asked him so she exagerated a bit. "Ned i don't feel very well. I want to go home and lay down" When Veronica first got to London she was quite sick and when she wasn't feeling well you were supposed to listen to her. "I'm coming, just let me grab my coat" Ned jumped up and said goodbye to everyone and put his arm around Veronica. When outside she ran to the car. "You said you weren't feeling well?" "I'm not, and neither is Marguerite" "What does Marguerite have to do with this?" Veronica motioned Ned to look in the car. There in the backseat lay a sleeping Marguerite. "How did she get in there?" "After we left, we went back to her house. She saw Phillip fooling around with Roxton's Victoria" "OMIGOD, is she ok?" "She will be. I said she could stay at our house for a couple of months" "Of course she can" Ned and Veronica jumped in the car and started to drive towards home.  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later Marguerite awoke. Ned was driving and Veronica had her head on his shoulder. Marguerite thought she would silently listen to there conversation for old times sake. "I love you Ned" "I love you too" Veronica lifted her head up kissed Ned on the cheek. "Veronica, your tired so sleep a bit" "But who will talk to you?" "I'll be fine, just sleep for me please" Veronica yawned and lay her head back down on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Marguerite couldn't help but laugh. Ned turned around and smiled. "How much did you hear?" "I love you. I love you too. All the mushy stuff" Ned laughed, but even in the dark you could the red in his face. "How long til we get there?" asked Marguerite. "Another two hours. We are used to the long drives. We visit Roxton alot" Marguerite glared at Ned. "Please don't mention his name" "Marguerite, why didn't you stay with Roxton after you got off the plateau?" Marguerite looked shocked at the question. "After we got off i made a plan to start my life over. I wanted nothing to do with anything or anyone in my past which included Roxton" "Why? were you mad at us or were you scared?" Marguerite took a deep breath and started her story. "I was 20 when i met this man named Charles. He gave me money and gems galore. I thought he loved me so i gave him all my account numbers. He left a bit of money which payed for the expedition, but took all the rest. I was so into debt i had to get out of the country. I payed for the expedition with every last penny. I didn't think i would ever trust another man but then i fell in love with John. I almost went with him, but then i remembered my past and said i love you and left. I met Phillip and realized i was allowed to love again" Ned turned around quickly and gave her a reassuring smile. "You could have told Veronica or i. We would have understood" "I know, but i was scared" "Everyone gets scared" Marguerite looked down at her two sleeping daughters. She loved them with all her heart. Marguerite could feel tears slide down her face. She wanted to have a perfect life, with no pain or regrets. Just a life where they could grow up and be successful. "Ned?" "What is it Marguerite?" "What will happen to my daughters?" "Marguerite, they will be fine. They will live a great life" "What if something happens to me?" Marguerite was pushing it now. "We will make sure there ok. Nothing will happen to you" Marguerite lay her head against the seat and shut her eyes. She wanted to forget about what happened today.  
  
  
  
"Wake up girls" Veronica woke up and looked at Ned. She wasn't much of a waking up person. "What time is it?" she asked. "It's 11:30 pm" Veronica turned around and shook Marguerite to wake her up. "Wha...." Marguerite sat up. She still had sleep in her eyes and looked really tired. "We're home" Marguerite opened her door and picked her two girls up and looked at the house. It was fairly big and very nicely painted. "Are you sure there will be enough room for me?" "We have two extra rooms that we never use so you can have one and your girls can have one" Marguerite hugged Ned and Veronica. "Thank you so much" "Your very welcome" they both said at once. "Lets go inside. I need to get some real sleep" Veronica took Meg while Ned took Emily. They walked up the steps to the front doors. "Well Marguerite, welcome home" Ned directed her inside the baby blue house. "This is a very nice house Veronica" "Ned and i try and keep it this way" Marguerite looked back Veronica. "You don't have a maid?" "Veronica insists that we do our own house work" Marguerite took Emily from Ned while he went out to get there luggage. "Veronica, i just realized i have no clothes to wear" "Marguerite, you can wear some of mine" Marguerite let out a small laugh. "I don't really think i'll fit into your clothes Veronica. I mean i have had two kids" "Well we can go and get you some new clothes tomorrow. This is Paris you know" Marguerite smiled at her. "Well i think i should get to sleep. I'm gonna need it for tomorrow" "And why is that Ms. Marguerite Krux?" Marguerite gave her a sly grin. "We have some serious shopping to do" Veronica laughed and motioned Marguerite to follow her. "I'm going to show you where you can sleep" "Ok good. Im sooo tired" Veronica took her upstairs to a small room with a bed. "You can sleep in here and Meg and Emily can sleep in the room across the hall". "Thanks Veronica. I think i'll be all right now" Veronica hugged her and kissed each of the babies. "Just call us if you need anything" Marguerite nodded while Veronica shut her door.  
  
  
  
"I think you should write a letter to John telling him what happened" Ned looked up startled. "Ok. I'll write it first thing in the morning, im too tired to write it now" Veronica crawled into the bed beside Ned. "Ok, Marguerite and i are going shopping tomorrow" "Oh i see. Well i'll probably will be still asleep by the time you two get khome so don't bother trying to wake me up" Veronica smiled at him and gave him a long passionate kiss. She reached for the light beside her and turned it off.  
  
  
  
In the morning Ned and Veronica were both awaken to Meg's crying. "You think the baby is supposed to cry that hard?" Veronica hit Ned with her pillow. "The baby is hungry. Can you blame her?" Ned pushed a pillow over his face while Veronica got up and put her house coat on. "I'll be back in a few minutes" "Alright. I'm going back to sleep" Veronica slipped out of there room and down the hall. She poked her head in Marguerite's room. "Good Morning" Marguerite looked at her and yawned. "Meg has a bit of a fever so i don't think i'll be able to go shopping with you" "Marguerite. You need some time by yourself. I'll look after Meg and Emily while you shop" "Are you sure you don't mind?" "I don't mind at all. I'd be pleased to look after these cuties" Marguerite gave her a thanking smile. "Ok. Could you make sure you give Meg some of this medicine. It makes her stomach calm down" "Ok, will do. I'm going to take them downstairs so i can make breakfast" "Ok". Veronica took the two girls and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile in the other room Ned was sitting at his desk with a pen and paper.  
  
Dear: John  
  
Veronica thought it would be nice of us to tell you where Marguerite is. Marguerite will be living at our house over the next few months because she and Veronica caught Marguerite's husband fooling around with your Victoria. She is ok, just shaken up. I thought i would let you know just in case you were worried. I had better get going now. Don't forget to drop by after you visit your cousin.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ned Malone  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
